An Underling's Reward
by Not-An-Underling
Summary: After being sent out on a dangerous mission by CFW Magic and coming back successful, Linda receives a reward she's wanted for a long, long time. Image curteousy of /u/YukiMisaki


"No, no, no, a thousand times no! There's no way I'm going near that CPU again!"

Talking with CFW Magic in the Gamindustri Graveyard, Linda objected to her newly received orders. The orders were fairly simple- Plutia had something of Magic's, and Magic wanted it back, so Linda's job was to go steal it back. Clearly, this wasn't something the underling was excited in the slightest for. "D-Do you remember the last time that psycho and I saw each other?! I-I couldn't walk straight for days!"

"Oh come now, it wasn't that bad. Besides, if you're so worried about her getting her hands-Among other things-on you, then just don't get caught." Magic didn't sound terribly sympathetic to the girl's plight, though that might've been due in part to not having been in her underling's shoes. But, rather than arguing about this matter or delaying Linda's departure any longer, the taller woman offered a solution. "If you're that worried about your chastity, why don't you just take some protection with you? I'll even fit you to a belt myself~" Somehow the cheery tone sounded slightly disingenuous and threatening coming from a dominatrix.

Linda was about to protest, but then she realized the implications. If Magic fitted her personally, then that meant she'd be staring straight at her nude frame! Maybe while she was deciding the dimensions of the chastity belt she'd sneak in a grope, so Linda would act like she didn't enjoy it just so Magic would do it even more and then...

* * *

Linda couldn't believe she had agreed to this. All of this just to get a chance to wear one of Magic's undergarments?!

Wait, that wasn't that bad of a trade. Linda blushed and enjoyed that she got to wear an odd chastity belt of Magic's. While at the end of the day it was to prevent lewd things, it was however shaped and felt like a really comfortable pair of green and grey striped panties- save for a small, unfeelable lock on the side.

Linda threw all these thoughts to the side though as she slowly creeped into Plutia's room in the Planeptune Basilicom through an empty window. It was now or never. Staying as quiet as possible, she crawled along the floor and made her way to the black box. She was told to not open it under any circumstances. ANY. Something like this must have been important. Now in arms reach, Linda started to extend her arm to grab the small, coincidentally black box.

"My my~ Well there's a pet I didn't think I'd get to see again," a chilling, familiar voice rang out, a light giggle resonating through the room as a powerful whip lashed out. The flexible tool wrapped tightly around the underling, binding her arms to her sides and pulling her legs together. She would've fallen clear to the floor if the owner of that whip didn't yank her back, spinning Linda around until she was turned about to face the Basilicom's CPU; Plutia, standing mere inches away and already transformed into Iris Heart, a chilling, seductive grin lining her face. "And here I thought Magic was keeping you all to herself~"

As if possible, the pale underling became even paler. She weakly squirmed against the binds with what little strength she had. "H-Hey there! Don't mind me! I was just... passing through!" A nervous smile crept on her face as she hesitantly laughed.

Iris hummed, her smile never fading as she leaned in closer to Linda. "Yes, just passing through my window, taking a casual stroll across my floor to pick up a small helping of... Well, I'm sure she didn't tell you what you came to get anyway~" The woman giggled more, as the whip tightened lightly around the girl. "Well, I think we both know where this is going. I'm feeling a bit impatient today, so why don't we get right to the fun~" Another tug, and the whip began to completely rearrange itself in a flurry of movement. Moving impossibly at speeds that forced the underling to keep in position for her own safety, her clothes quickly began to fall off one piece at a time. Her boots went first, swiftly followed by the thin, strung-together cloth she wore beneath that she called a shirt, then followed by her pants. The only thing that remained was the special panties the girl wore underneath, Magic's...magic, proving to hold up quite nicely as intended. It seemed the only thing that was getting her out of them was someone with the key to the padlock.

Linda, now naked except for her lower underwear, socks, and jacket, was naked. Linda breathed a sigh of relief as she was protected. She'd have to thank Magic later. "I-Isn't this good e-enough to satisfy you?" The underling stuttered out as her blush started to come back.

Iris looked curiously at Linda's undergarment, reaching down to tug at the girl's form-fitting panties. She tried to hook her finger underneath it, but it just ended up sliding over it instead, confirming that she couldn't simply pull it off. "Hmm... That's some nice security you've got there. If I didn't know Magic I'd almost be angry about it." Her gaze lifted to meet Linda's, her smile widening slightly as she leaned in even closer. "I'm far from satisfied, Linda, we haven't even gotten started yet~" She whispered, blowing into her ear to tease her as her hand snuck up on her. With Iris so close, the green-haired infantry didn't even realize what was happening until the dominatrix's hand hovered around her neck, before it closed around it.

However, rather than a crushing grip or an uncomfortable tightness, instead there was something else now wrapped around her neck, fitting almost as well as those striped panties she wore down below. "Magic really didn't tell you what was inside that box, did she~?" Iris chirped, before she pulled away, a thick, black rope in her hand that lead back to Linda, disappearing under her view. By now, it was fairly obvious what just happened; the CPU just slapped a collar on her and put her on a leash. The dominatrix continued to giggle when this revelation hit, even as she threw the end of the leash up into the air, where it slammed into the ceiling and hooked onto something on the other side, causing a light tug on the rope before Iris gave her more slack, the material no doubt the same as the whip binding the underling.

Linda started to blush as she realized fully what had just happened, resulting in her body being exposed to Iris. With her binds restraining her arms and keeping her in her place, Linda had no means of moving or fighting back. "W-What the hell are you gonna do?" Linda asked in a slightly frightened tune, hoping that this wasn't headed towards lewd actions like she thought it would be.

Once the bindings were all set in place, Iris loosed her whip from around the underling. She giggled as the girl seemed to panic, obviously terrified of what always came next. "I don't know~ You tell me." Iris teased, before slipping a hand into the valley between her own breasts. She seemed to dig around for a few moments, as if searching for something in her deep cleavage, before she found what she was looking for. The dominatrix brandished a long, ornate key, adorned with a large, pink heart on one end and various copyrights and trademarks engraved into the shaft. Iris moved closer to Linda again, before she knelt down and cupped the lock in her hand, turning it towards her as the key slid in. "Does Magic always keep you locked up like this, I wonder? She does seem the type to keep her favorite pets to herself." With a soft "click", the magical lock keeping Underling's chastity safe was unlocked, unhooking from the well-fitted panties and falling to the floor, as Saddie stood back up to see how she reacted.

With the magic lock gone, Linda panicked as her panties were now fully susceptible to being torn apart, pull down, etc. "H-Hold on a second we can talk this out right? You're a respectable, good two-shoes CPU right?" The girl paused for a second. "Be gentle please?"

Iris smiled wickedly for a moment, before she turned away. "I have no idea what you're talking about~" She chirped, taking a few steps away from the underling. She put a bit more of a swing in her hips, sensually drawing the pale-girl's gaze. "So tell me, how does Magic usually entertain herself with you?" She asked sweetly, her veiled tone mostly hiding her intent. Deliberately dropping the key, she glanced behind her as she made an exaggerated, surprised gesture, before bending over to pick it up, raising her soft, plush ass into the air, making sure Linda had a nice, clear view.

It happened to be that riiiight about now is when Linda realized that Magic probably knew this was going to have happened and that this was all a set up. With Iris Heart suddenly looking even more sensual (the plush bottom helping too.) Linda squirmed. "W-we just... cuddle". Technically not a lie. Linda and magic hadn't gone THAT far before.

"Oh? So you haven't gotten _intimate_ then?" Iris teased, straightening herself as she folded her arms under her sizable breasts. The dominatrix slid her hand up to drop the key back between her breasts, the heart-end sticking out suggestively. "I can't imagine how neglected you feel... Especially with how much you tend to stare during our 'meetings'. And even _I_ have seen that explicit photo of Magic you keep in your coat pocket."

Linda's eyes widened and the girl violently blushed tomato red at those statements. "Whathowdidyouevenknowthosethings!?" The underling rapidly stammered out. "I-I hid well when I peeked! I never showed anyone that image I took of Magic when she was..." As if possible the girl's face got even more red thinking about the picture. It was of Magic's beautiful, busty, and exposed nude frame. She had taken it after one of the times the two had snuggled. To be correct, the one time they did. Even then, Magic was just asleep and dreaming when she suddenly had a collage of cables grab Linda and bring her close, smothering the small underling with her mounds. "S-Still, h-how'd you even find out any of that stuff?!"

Iris only grinned happily as Linda blushed profusely and hardly kept herself contained, only embarrassing herself further as she recollected her golden opportunity. The dominatrix, meanwhile, casually stretched and displayed her body, hardly veiling her teasing as she casually strolled about the room, inspecting various unimportant objects in an overly sensual way. "Those cables of her's are quite talkative, you know, if you can get them to sing... But think of my surprise when I stopped in for a visit, only to find magic fast asleep, lying naked and defenseless, and the only thing her trusty underling can think to do was snap a very lewd image of her... I wonder what she'd think~" Iris giggled, before moving back over to Linda, slipping a hand beneath her coat and lightly rubbing the girl's back. "Though if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure she'd show you plenty more if you just asked~"

"H-Hey! D-Don't tell her!" The girl blushed. With Iris knowing what she did, Magic would probably be pissed! Ohmanohmanohman

Iris giggled lightly, before moving her hand up to lightly pat the girl's head reassuringly. "Oh don't worry, I have no intention of giving away that little secret. I've kept that tucked away quite nicely in here all this time, haven't I?" She joked, patting her chest and causing the key to disappear between her mounds. "But you know, if you really feel that strongly for Magic..." The dominatrix wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, holding her close but keeping her head just out of range from her sizable chest. "I could always help you get a bit further than mildly aggressive cuddles. I can even guarantee that you'll get to have her all to yourself for some time~"

"Really?" Linda's eyes sparkled for a moment before she returned back to her senses, acknowledging that it was Iris Heart offering this. "W-wait, what's the catch?" She maintained eye contact with the CPU, but only just barely as she almost took a few glances as the big, boingy chest inches away from her face.

"What, do you not trust me?" Iris smirked knowingly at the girl for a moment, holding back her laughter at the Linda's initial response. "It'd be best if you don't answer that. But there's no catch, just me sending you back to Magic with the item you came to collect, with the both of you practically gift-wrapped with a little holiday card to boot." Despite how utterly terrifying it usually was to be this close to Saddie, and her somewhat unnerving tone, it seemed she was at least telling the truth. "But, I shouldn't have to tell you just how intense Magic can be if you're all alone with her... It'd probably be in your best interests to train a bit first, so you can get used to her kind of 'treatment'."

Linda started of feeling elated, but she gradually tapered off with her excitement as she realized that Iris Heart was right. Magic was NOT a person you'd want to be unprepared against. Gulping audibly to herself, the underling blushed and started to respond. "F-Fine, I'll do it. B-But no unnecessary bullcrap!"

A wicked grin spread across Iris' face, before she held the girl closer yet again, plunging her in between her sizable breasts. "Oh don't worry, I'll go through _everything_ you'll need to know. Just remember, it'll make Magic happy too if she doesn't have to restrain herself~" Iris let out another, audible giggle, lasting a bit too long for any sane person to be comfortable. But unfortunately, it was much too late to turn back now.

* * *

For the following hours since Linda's departure, Magic kept herself entertained through one form or another. Whether it was disciplining an intruder, testing various aspects of her cables, or just sitting around and browsing through a certain CPU's fanfictions, she kept herself occupied until a group of cables caught her attention. Looking over to what they were trying to show her, the evil dominatrix blinked a few times when she saw a small crowd of her not-at-all-tentacles bringing over a large box, wrapped up nicely in holiday paper and topped off with a large stick-on bow, which had a small card of the same theme taped beside it. When it was finally carted over, she curiously tore it off from the wrapping, and flipped it over to see a single image on the other side. Chibi artwork of Iris Heart, sticking her tongue out playfully and holding her hand out in the "V" symbol, getting a light giggle out of Magic, and telling her all she needed to know as she finally got to getting the box open.

Linda was going to _kill_ that CPU someday. After the extended amounts of... "training" the girl was exhausted, edged without release, and could barely even move, which the CPU had taken advantage of to bind the underling up a bit and shove her into a box with a bow and holiday card, just as she said she would have. In the box contained Linda dressed with only her panties and jacket, the small black box, and the rest of her clothing that was stripped earlier.

As Magic finally got the box open Linda weakly waved to her boss what little she could. "H-Heya."

When Magic's suspicion was confirmed, she grinned as wide and seductively as possible, before she reached inside. Completely ignoring the whole reason Linda was sent out, the dominatrix lifted the green-haired girl with a little assistance from her cables. She held her in a bridal carry, licking her lips as she noticed the small stain in the box and the underling's own wet thighs. "What a thoughtful gift~ And I was just looking for a new pet too." She gave Linda a wink.

Looking up at the girl and seeing the wink, Linda almost let out a slight mewl. It was also around this time that the underling also noticed the collar that was still around her neck. "I-I-I got what... you... wanted..." Linda stuttered through her sentence as her voice trailed off.

"I saw... You did a very good job, underling, even if you did lose the protection I gave you." She giggled lightly, having her cables take the box elsewhere and clear the area around the two of them. "Work like that deserves a reward, something... 'Special', just for you." As if it were possible, it was almost like the woman's smile widened further, as she leaned in close to Linda's face.

"B-B-B-Boss!?" The underling stuttered profusely and how much her face was red was inversely proportional to the amount of space between her and Magic. Linda had no idea how to process what was happening. Was this just teasing? Was this just yet another setup or something? Was she actually going to get to do things with her boss? Like kissing? And being closely intimate? AND HOLDING HANDS?

Magic stopped just inches from Linda's face, the girl's view almost entirely eclipsed by her boss. There was a bit of silence before a soft "click" went off under the underling's chin, the dominatrix having hooked on yet another leash to the collar. But before she could turn her head down or show her disappointment that her boss's plan was just a leash and not a kiss, Magic yanked her new pet forward, bringing her suddenly into their lips colliding, followed by a deep liplock the woman initiated.

Linda's eyes widened and crossed as she stared at the face of the girl now pressing their lips together. Still in shock, Linda didn't resist Magic's advancement or react with her tongue as her boss started to invade the underling's mouth. "M-m-mossth!?" The underling tried speaking and stuttered as her voice was muffled by the liplock, Linda having spoken as if she hadn't believed what was happening. After a few more seconds the girl started to finally respond, wrapping her tongue around Magic's.

After the brief delay for Linda to fully process what was happening, the make out could begin in earnest. Magic's tongue lead things, of course, both diving into the girl's mouth and pulling her tongue into her own, occasionally clashing flatly against the underling's to make things a bit more sloppy. After several minutes, the dominatrix finally broke away, licking her lips as she looked over her pet.

"B...Boss?" Linda asked, still unable to believe what she saw and felt. Her face was still extremely reddened from her blush, the messy kiss not helping her composure at all. Her breath was heavy as she tried to regain all the air she had slowly lost over the span of the kiss. Linda wanted to go even further, but she dared not initiate anything with her superior.

Pleased with the girl's response, Magic adjusted her hold on Linda, the arm that went around her back after the initial yank coming around until her hand wrapped around one of her smaller breasts, giving it a light squeeze. "I think you'll make for a _fantastic_ pet, Linda... I just hope you're prepared for what comes next~" She giggled darkly, the cables nearby beginning to stir along the ground.

Linda stared forward dumbly for a few seconds before nervously responding. "Y-Yes ma'am!" She took note of the moving cables, but she didn't care if Magic used them at all.

* * *

A few minutes later, things had been moved to the bed, the mattress nice and spacious for what the dominatrix had in mind. The cables from before had wrapped around Linda's body like rope, slipping under her clothes with ease. They wrapped around her chest, ran over her shoulders, and even ran down between the cheeks of her ass, splitting in either direction around her nethers to keep them open, making it almost look like she was tied up for shibari. Her legs were bent underneath her, as she was forced to kneel on top of one of Magic's more reasonably sized strap-ons, unworn but still shooting into her womanhood with ease, causing the lightest of bulges.

Magic, meanwhile, was directly behind the bound girl, licking her lips as her squishy, naked breasts pressed against her back through her coat. One hand tilted her head back slightly, while teasingly covering her eyes as the other slid down to her stuffed womanhood, lightly rubbing against Linda's exposed folds and tracing around the shaft with her fingers. She occasionally stopped to tease her buzzer button, either flicking at her clit, deliberately brushing and dragging her finger against it, or even pinching it ever so slightly between two of her fingers.

Linda happily groaned as the bustier girl rubbed against her as played with her womanhood. With the thick shaft nearly almost completely hilted inside of her as she kneeled down on it. The underling wanted so desperately to gaze at the nude frame of the girl she looked up to, but she would gladly be content with being her toy for some time as they were doing now. Suddenly, Magic shifted Linda's position ever so slightly, causing the strap-on to rub up right against one of her sensitive spots. "Ah-Haaaah~!" The girl screamed in wild pleasure with every little rub that the length occasionally did against her soft spot.

Magic giggled whenever her underling screamed in pleasure, moving her hand away from her womanhood to swat at her ass. "Remember Linda, no good pet climaxes before their master~" The woman teased, leaning in close again. She shifted her position again with a slow, deliberate motion, making sure the shaft dragged itself across her most sensitive spot, and tilting her neck slightly. If her teeth were any longer, she might've looked like a vampire as she lightly nibbled on the girl's flesh, taking care not to bite down too hard and draw Linda out of her pleasure.

With the strap-on rubbing against her weak point so much, it would be hard to not feel pleasure. The spanking and the nibbling only proved to serve as a sort of painful pleasure, further adding to Linda's already intense pleasure. Biting down on her lip as she tried to stop herself from releasing before Magic, the underling whimpering and groaned passionately as her boss kept pushing her large two mounds against her back.

The dominatrix curled her lips as she brought her hand up and away from the girl's womanhood, sliding it over her pale skin and the thick cables until she reached her breasts. She cupped the girl's sensitive mounds for a moment, before giving them a slow, soft squeeze, drawing out her movements in order to drag out the girl's pleasure. It took several minutes before she started to attack her sensitive nubs, rolling them between her fingers and pinching them lightly. This went on for several minutes, Magic herself beginning to slowly rub her breasts up and down the underling's back, teasing her just that much more before speaking again. "Alright Linda, make sure your eyes are closed, and make sure you don't open them until I tell you to~ If you don't I'll have to give you some serious punishment."

Only able to contain her sanity and will by a mere thread due to the overwhelming waves of pleasure crashing against her, Linda nodded to signal her acknowledgement. She couldn't have audibly told her superior, as it would easily have been mistaken for moans or simply interrupted by groans. She closed her eyes and forced them shut, not daring to disobey Magic.

With that, Magic slowly slid her hands away from the bound girl, her body weight coming off of her as she rose to her feet. The dominatrix giggled audibly as she saw her pet trying so desperately to keep her eyes shut, struggling to hold back her orgasm. "You know, Linda, even if it's not the most skilled, you have quite the tongue on you..." She thought aloud, stepping around to the front of the girl, before she pressed a hand onto the back of her head, making her lean just a bit closer until she was but inches away from her boss' womanhood. "Time to open your eyes~"

Not sure what to expect, Linda opened her eyes to find Magic's nethers not even a foot from her. Looking up at her superior, Linda thought she knew what the felon wanted her to do, but was hesitant to make her move as she hadn't received any orders yet.

Magic only smirked down at her underling, a light pressure on the back of the girl's head urging her forward without actually pushing her. "Go on, did you think you would be the only one getting pleasured through all of this? Put that tongue of your's to good use, Linda."

"W-Wha? N-nonononono! I just didn't want to do something without... your... permission..." Linda's voice trailed off as her tongue eagerly started licking at the womanhood in front of her, almost as if she were some sort of thirsty animal near a wall of water. The underling slowly closed her eyes and gave in to the bliss of being able to do this with the girl she had a loving passion for, all the while she tried to stop herself from moving to avoid accidentally rubbing herself so she wouldn't reach her climax.

"That's the spirit~" Magic praised, her hand now firmly pressing against the underling's head. After she'd gone and taken the plunge herself, the woman made sure to keep her nice and deep in her crotch, letting out a low hum of pleasure as the Linda started licking obediently. Her other hand meanwhile rested on her shoulder, occasionally pressing her weight onto the girl slightly in order to push another inch or two of the shaft into the girl, keeping her stimulated while she was eaten out.

The girl's body shuddered as the slightest movement would make her body shudder in pleasure, edging her close to her orgasm. Her tongue shook as she failed to focus on using it, yet she kept on licking the purple flesh in front of her before finally sliding her tongue inside the slit she had already made slick with her quivering tongue.

Magic's hums grew louder when the tongue slipped in, patting the girl's head in approval as she slowly began to grind her womanhood against Linda. Her inner walls tightened almost like a vice, pulling her wet appendage further inside. The dominatrix didn't take long to get into a small rhythm when she pushed her underling down onto the thick shaft, pushing her down after she came back up over and over for several minutes as the girl did as she was told.

At the rate this was going though, the pale girl was going to be the first to reach their release. Linda's legs quivered madly as she was lost to the rhythm, brought back to reality only because of her imminent need to cum. Trying to make Magic reach her release as fast as possible, Linda licked madly at her insides.

While Linda squirmed and writhed in place, Magic found herself getting off more on the girl's frustration than anything else. Though the licking certainly helped keep her moving along to her own orgasm, something which was approaching almost as rapidly as the pale underling's. The dominatrix locked her thighs on either side of the girl's head, keeping her green-capped head in place as it finally happened; Magic reached her climax. She could've held on for as long as she wanted, but for her pet's sake she let the juices flow out in a great stream as soon as possible, forcing her to lap it all up and allowing her to finally cum.

Linda licked up and drank all of her superior's love nectar greedily, as if it were the only thing she had drank in days. Linda tried hard to reach her orgasm, but with Magic wrapped tightly around her she wasn't able to move around on the strap-on. Desperately trying to finish, she gyrated her hips as much as possible, trying yet failing to hit her climax.

Noticing the girl's plight, Magic pulled Linda out from between her legs once she finished, wanting to hear her scream in pleasure as she pushed her down one last time, her foot moving beneath the girl to spread her legs just enough to let the strap-on sink into her fully. With a sudden jolt, the shaft was completely hilted inside of her, slamming into her weak point before ascending even further, until there wasn't any more of the fake cock to go inside.

And scream she did. With the built up tension from both Iris Heart's training and Magic's full on high impact sexual violence, Linda experienced pleasure like never before as she finally came. Before then, her only "releases" were when she watched Iris Heart and Magic go at it, or whenever she gazed at her... "picture". Copious amounts of love nectar flowed forth as Linda shouted at the top of her lungs as loudly as possible. She gyrated her hips, trying to ride off her pleasure high before it slowly tapered off and was replaced with exhaustion.

While this all happened, Magic simply watched with gleeful satisfaction, love juices now plastered over both Linda's face and her legs, taking in the girl's pleasured scream like it was a beautiful song. When she finally came down from her climax, the dominatrix kneeled down to her underling, resting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from losing her balance and moving her other hand to lightly rub against her now overly-sensitive womanhood, the shaft still buried to the hilt inside of her. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself quite a bit Linda... How does it feel being someone's pet like this?"

Her mind still a blur from her pleasure rush, Linda failed to realize that Magic had called ber by name. "Eyh lahve," Linda said with a slur, "Behing hyor peeeht...". The girl's lips trembled and let out a whimper as the light purple skinned girl rubbed the underling's overactive nethers and kept her hilted on the laid out strap-on.

Magic giggled as her smile grew as wide as before, moving her hands away and down towards the actual strap-on. Rather than attempting to remove it however, the woman took the harness and turned it inward around Linda's waist, fitting it to her like a pair of panties with a plug inside of it. "That's what I like to hear."

With the toy strapped onto her snugly, every single move she made caused the length to rub against the insides of her sensitive walls. Using her relatively recently freed mouth, the girl let out small moans as Magic moved her ever so slightly.

Finally, Magic got up once again, and moved behind Linda once again. The girl didn't even have to fully turn her head, a quick glance would've been all she needed to do in order to catch the sight of the dominatrix bending on over to pick up another strap-on. She'd assumed the same pose that Iris had when she teased the underling, only the pale woman was completely nude, and far closer to her pet than the CPU had been. The scent of her juices flowing out slowly and coating her inner thighs hung in the air, even as she stood back up and rotated her upper body to show off her next tool. "Alright Linda, lie down on the bed for me and keep your ass up in the air. It's time for the main course."

More than eager to have Magic get hot and sweaty with her, Linda quickly positioned herself stomach down on the bed. Excitedly awaiting for more pleasure, she presented her ass to the girl she had such a strong crush on.

The dominatrix's smile held firm as Linda excitedly got into position, her ass presented quite nicely for her. With a small gesture of Magic's hand, the cables that'd been binding her but a moment ago began to come loose, and slide away with only faint outlines of where they were just moments prior, freeing the girl from all except the actual holiday ribbons Iris had jokingly bound the underling's wrists and ankles in. Finally, Magic lowered herself onto her knees behind the eager girl, taking a hold of her leash again before giving it an experimental tug. Her other hand, meanwhile, went to lining up her strap-on with the girl's rear entrance, taking a few minutes to simply tease the girl with the pressure applied on her asshole.

With each and every prod Magic made, Linda flinched and twitched and pleasure as she waited eagerly for the moment she would thrust inside of her. While having a leash was definitely a new experience, the underling found it oddly enjoyable. Becoming mildly impatient with being teased, the receiving girl shook her hips enticingly.

Her smile finally slipping into a grin, Magic moved the hand on the strap-on to smack the underling's plush ass, leaving a light, red handprint where her open palm collided with the flesh. Then, in almost the same moment, she violently thrust inside, her push driving Linda into the sheets before she yanked her back by her leash. The dominatrix grinded their hips together, pushing the shaft just a bit further into the girl's rear entrance, giggling to herself after giving her exactly what she wanted.

Linda howled out in pleasure as both the hand spanked her and the shaft thrust into her. She was unable to silence herself- her body simply refused to be quiet with the amount of pleasure she was receiving. Each thrust would smack against her hips and stretch her ass, while every moment of grinding would jostle the strap-on in her womanhood and bring the two closer together.

When things finally got started, it didn't seem like there was going to be an end to it. Magic had already begun at a brisk pace, thrusting hard into her underling with her grip on the girl's leash never slipping. She kept it tugged back and pulling on the girl's neck, like an owner trying to pull their pet closer to them after taking them outside, a thought which did give Magic ideas for the future. Tucking those away figuratively in her chest though, she didn't let Linda have a moment to rest, fucking her further senseless while her body was still extremely sensitive from her first orgasm.

"Beh... Bah... boh... bosth...". Linda tried speaking, but her speech was mostly unintelligible due to the slur. "Ihm ghonna... ghonna c... cahm!" Linda's body started to twitch once again, showing a signal of release once more.

Giggling at her pet's oncoming orgasm, Magic didn't slow her pace down in the slightest, only going at full speed as the girl came closer and closer to climax. The dominatrix gave her ass another, firm spank, before she leaned in closer, still tugging lightly on the collar as her breasts once again squished into Linda's back. The free hand came around to grope and play with the girl's own, squishy mounds as well, further teasing her sensitive body in order to push her further across the edge. "You'll have to speak more clearly Linda, I can't understand what you're saying~"

Magic didn't even need to ask Linda to speak again. "CUMMIIIIIIIIING!" Linda shouted as loud as her body physically would let her as the girl behind her slammed into her with enough force to bring her over the edge once again, her body convulsing in pleasure as more love nectar started to come out and drip down her inner thighs.

The dominatrix stopped herself from flinching as Linda screamed so close to her ear, cutting her off slightly when she spoke. Still, it was exactly the response she was looking for, and rather than slowing down or ending things there, Magic promptly doubled her efforts. Her thrusts exploded in speed, slamming into the girl harshly while her hand played with the girl's breasts faster, roughly handling the sensitive flesh even while she was still in the throes of orgasm.

Fueled by Linda's built up passion, desire, and lust, along with Magic's absurdly rapid thrusts, her orgasm lasted for far longer than it normally should have. The underling's eyes started to roll back in pleasure and her tongue lolled lazily and messily out. Linda but nothing but shout, moan, and groan as the felon refused to stop fucking her roughly.

Magic couldn't help but let her smile spread out into a wider, toothy grin, as Linda was clearly losing herself to pleasure. Her fucking thoroughly drove the girl into a blissful high of pleasure, and the entire experience made it clear that she wasn't coming down from it any time soon. She continued to thrust into the girl faster and faster, while her free hand constantly switched between playing with the girl's breasts and roughly spanking her, pushing her into more and more orgasms. The dominatrix almost seemed as if she was trying to drive the girl mad with pleasure, causing things to gradually blur together into messy, steamy hours of fucking.

Time started to lose meaning more and more as hours were filled with copious amounts of sex, where the only indicator of time was not a clock or bell, but a shifting of position. The hips of the two girls crashed together more and more as they switched positions, but the pleasure was always the same, if not greater. Sometimes Linda would be pinned stomach down to the bed as Magic fucked her from behind, other times Magic would be laying down on her back with her underling sitting upright on the shaft, bouncing the girl up and down, and sometimes they'd be both facing each other as the felon pinned the undeing to the bed, wrapping their legs together and hungrily making out as the girl on top kept pulling out and thrusting, aided by gravity.

* * *

The green-haired girl had no idea when they had stopped, but when she came back somewhat to her conscious that was still drunk on pleasure she noticed the lack of strap-ons being rammed into her nethers and the complete lack of bondage. What she did notice though was her aching body and a naked Magic cuddling her from behind. Turning around to face her idol, Linda was met with a facefull of breasts.

"Mmm... Finally awake, Linda?" Magic asked rhetorically, still in a fairly teasing tone as she squished her breasts around the girl's head. The ribbons that'd bound her wrists and ankles were now undone, allowing her to finally move her limbs freely again, while the two strap-ons, soaked by love juices were tossed aside onto a nearby nightstand, along with the leash that the dominatrix had been pulling on for much of their fucking. The collar, however, was still attached, if now replaced with one that complimented the larger woman's colors, and an engraving around the back of the neck that made note of the underling's "owner".

Still not completely sane enough to realize the collar, Linda acted as if it weren't on her. She pulled herself up a little bit before giving Magic's mounds a good squeeze and snuggling against them. Tired and drunk on pleasure, the underling admitted something suddenly, having no fear due to a lack of common sense caused by exhaustion. "I love you Magic...". She said, burrowing her head slightly into Magic's endowments.

The dominatrix held the girl close as she snuggled up to her breasts, letting out a low moan when she squeezed the two mounds of flesh. When Linda confessed her love, however, Magic merely giggled, not taking the confession seriously at first. "Aw, just one night and you've already fallen for your boss? I'm touched~" She teased, helping the underling fit more snugly in between her sizable breasts.

Her "drunkeness" shining through more, Linda repeated her confession of love again before giving her boss a brief kiss. "I have... for a long time...". Had Linda been in her usual, not fucked-silly mind, she would have stuttered through those words of deep feelings or not have said them at all.

Magic paused for a moment after Linda reiterated, and somewhat clarified that it wasn't a new development. There was a low, quiet hum as the woman took a moment to think, closing her eye and letting her grin fade softly as she considered how to respond. Eventually however, she settled on something she felt was appropriate, her smile reappearing as she opened her eye again, before guiding the underling's head back up for another kiss. Just a simple, soft meeting of their lips, held only as long as the smaller girl could remain awake for. This was fine, for now.


End file.
